


White Christmas

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: The December Project [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Singing, Song: White Christmas, adam singing, michael is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Adam likes Christmas carols; Michael is confused.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan
Series: The December Project [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036164
Kudos: 5





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i got onto my computer approximately 20 minutes ago and decided to quickly check out tumblr. haha... oops.
> 
> i have decided to just accept that i missed a day. oh well. i do have a long car trip coming up, though, so i might do two sometime next week. (its all very covid-safe, dont worry!) on a similar note, i have mostly given up on the schedule i set myself. i have a couple that i'll stick to, but apart from those, im choosing at random.
> 
> i'd like to say that i am not quite as inexperienced with these two. i read the wiki pages. also i was obsessed with them for a solid two days or so. i have a vague idea what im doing this time 'round.
> 
> ship: michael and adam (supernatural); could be romantic or platonic, idc.  
> song: [ "White Christmas," by Pentatonix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cE2LMJrzNkM)
> 
> hope you like this! merry christmas!

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas," Adam sang. "Just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten, and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow. Oh, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white."

_"I have many questions,"_ Michael spoke up in the back of Adam's mind.

"I kind of figured," Adam said aloud as Michael materialized next to him. It was kind of trippy, seeing an exact copy of himself, but Adam had long since gotten used to it.

"What do you mean by 'white Christmas?'"

"A snowy one."

"Since when do you write Christmas cards?"

"I don't. It's part of the song."

"Who are you singing to?"

Adam shrugged. "Anyone. No one. Doesn't matter."

Michael tilted his head. "It should. Why would you do something with no purpose?"

"It's fun. Or maybe you have nothing else to do."

"Well, that's a purpose, is it not?"

Adam paused. "I guess you're right. Got me there," he sighed contentedly as he relaxed into the couch. He stretched and tucked his arms behind his head. "I've got a bunch of other carols on my phone," he told Michael, "if you wanna give 'em a listen."

Adam was almost asleep as he watched Michael poke at his phone. The he jolted awake as music suddenly blared. "Michael! You gotta use earbuds or something, dude!"

"I have to what?" Adam rolled off the couch. He searched one of the kitchen drawers, then tossed the earbuds that he found towards Michael. "Plug 'em in the little hole at the top. Then you put the round things in your ears."

Michael carefully followed his instructions as Adam settled back onto the couch. He was drifting off again when...

"I find this pleasing," Michael said loudly.

Adam inhaled sharply as he was awoken again. "Th- that's great dude."

"I don't understand the songs, though.".

"That's alright. As long as you enjoy them, it doesn't really matter."

"Ah. I see." Adam wasn't quite sure he did, but he shrugged it off. This was nice. A lazy afternoon with the archangel in his head, introducing him to Christmas carols. Adam wasn't sure that the moment could be improved.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just gonna stop saying that it's short, because the length of these has gone from 4-500 words down to 2-300 words.
> 
> hope you liked it! i dont got much to say, really. leave comments/kudos if this brought you joy, have a nice day, and merry christmas!


End file.
